Cómo decirle?
by MigratoryBird
Summary: Bella cuento como le dice a Charlie la grán noticia. Bella POV - Point of view - Punto de vista Se cuenta al final de Eclipse


Sabía que no tardaríamos mucho a llegar a mi casa pero, igualmente, me asustaba. El simple hecho de pensar lo que tenía que decirle me hacía temblar.

-Estas bien? - Me preguntó Edward, tan amable como siempre.

-Si – Le mentí.

-No te creo – Me dice.

-Para qué preguntas, entonces? - No me respondió pero se encogió de hombros, doblando majestuosamente la cuadra con su auto y estacionandose frente a mi casa.

-Segura, no querés hacerlo otro día? - Me preguntó, mirandome a los ojos y desvaneciendo todos mis problemas.

-Estoy segura, es ahora o nunca -

-Voy a estar afuera – Me dio un rápido beso y me dejó salir. Se fue a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, sin dejar ese toque de formalidad que sólo alguien que vivió un siglo atrás puede tener. Sabía que se había dejado su Volvo a pocas cuadras y que estaba rondando por al casa en este momento, preparado para leer la mente de Charlie.

Me quedé en el lugar durante unos minutos, todavía no estaba preparada para entrar. Suspiré barias veces, demasiadas para contarlas. Estaba agachada en la entrada de mi casa viendo la calle, sabiendo que Charlie estaba en el sillón mirando, como siempre, la televisión. Me paré de una y caminé decidida hacia al casa, la abrí con la llave de siempre y la cerré de un tirón. Me senté al lado de Charlie sin saludarlo y me puse a ver el programa, sin verlo realmente.

-Bella – Dijo justo cuando el partido terminó. - Cómo te fue? - Preguntó, tragué saliva.

-Bien y a vos? - Le pregunté, me miró raro.

-Lo de siempre mas no hay tantos lobos como antes, la verdad, cosas raras estan pasando – No pude evitar jugar con el anillo lleno de diamantes en mi mano. Charlie miró mis manos y tapé el anilló lo más rápido que pude en mi espalda. Me paré, tapando el televisor de su vista y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos que me miraban confundidos.

-Bella... Pasa algo? - Preguntó. Tenía miedo y podría jurar que estaba escuchando la risa de Edward fuera de la casa donde la lluvia había sesado pero la humedad dejaba una pesaded complicada de soportar aunque ya estaba acostumbrada y hasta había llegado a pensar que era una sensación linda.

Suspiré ondo.

-Me acuerdo del día que me dijiste que te avisara si me escapaba con Edward – Charlie tragó saliva. - Bueno, no nos vamos a escapar pero vamos a estar... Más juntos. - Cómo decirle?

-Bella, al grano por favor – La vos se le quebraba inevitablemente.

-Dentro de un corto tiempo me voy a ir a la universidad – Otro suspiro, quisiera saber cuantas veces había suspirado ese día – Y voy a ir a la misma que él.

-Si, eso lo se – Le costaba decir esas palabras, tanto como a mi.

-Y él me propuso algo, antes de la universidad – Cómo decirle? Cómo? - Para que estemos juntos... -

-Qué.. ? - Charlie se paró y me miró a los ojos, a pesar de que no las estaba viendo sabía que sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño, intentado concentrarse.

-No.. No es lo que pensas – No tenía que leerle la mente para saber que estaba pensando, con ver su cara era suficiente – Él me propuso... Casamiento – Cerré los ojos y pude escuchar el ruido que hizo Charlie al sentarse pesadamente en el sillón.

-Casarse?- Se dijo a si mismo.

-Es la mejor opción – La es.

-Pero los dos son muy jóvenes – Se le quebraba la vos y giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro sin mirar ningun punto fijo. Pude adivinar que estaba hablando más para sí mismo que para mi.

-Pero es lo mejor. -

-Vos sabes.. El matrimonio arruinó la relación de Renée – Él lo sabía tanto como yo – Pensar en estar con la misma persona para siempre, a tan corta edad de conocerlo... Es seguro que querés hacer esto – Pude ver en sus ojos una tristeza increible y diría que está a punto de llorar.

-Sí, para siempre – Me sentía incomoda pero estaba segura que estaba diciendo al verdad, por primera vez le estaba diciendo completamente lo que sentía a mi _papá –_ Quiero estar con Edward para siempre, por siempre.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo – Más de lo que podes pensar Charlie, mucho más...

-Quiero pasar todo ese tiempo con él – Estaba segura de eso.

-Tanto lo querés, no son más importantes tus estudios, tu familia! No soy yo importante? Sabes como afectaría esto a Jacob? - Sentí que me apuñalaban, sabía que el casamiento no lo iba a afectar tanto, lo que lo iba a afectar era lo que venía después.

-Papá, lo amo – Se quedó quieto un segundo, abrió la boca para hablar pero lo interrumpí – Y no creas... - No le quería mentir, no hoy – Por él soy capas de... - Balbuceé.

-Tirarte de un acantilado? - Me interrumpió, miré al piso un poco avergonzada. - Y Jacob? Sabes que le va a afectar.

-No creo que yo le importe más, y en tal caso a mi no me importa – Me lastimaba que Charlie me dijera todo esto y que utilizara a mi Jacob como herramienta para evitar que me case con Edward, me dolía y mucho.

-Segura? Es un paso grande, posiblemente el más grande de tu vida – Decía con vos tranquila pero con un deje de mal humor. Él no sabía que el casamiento no era, y estoy segura, el paso más grande que iba a hacer en mi vida.

-Estoy segura, ya lo pensé -

-Cuando te propuso? - No sabía la respuesta hací que me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Charlie se levantó y recogió el correo que hace días no se veía.

-A tu madre le va a afectar mucho, deberías llamarla y decirle que venga hací le decis formalmente – Asení con la cabeza, preparada para irme a mi cuarto cuando vi que Charlie tiró todas las cartas al piso y se quedó con una en la mano: un sobre rosa, muy prolijo. - Ya mandaron las invitaciones? - Me callé aunque reprimí a Alice mentalmente por haberlas mandado tan temprano, sobretodo a mi propia casa.

-Alice se habrá emocionado – Charlie movió la boca como diciendo "Ooh" y leyó la la carta con la hoja de papel transparente con pétalos impresos.

-Veo, llamá a tu madre, ya! - Gritó y suspiró, dejando la carta sobre la mesa y se fue a buscar algo.

Cuando subí a mi habitación después de haber llamado a Renée quien estaba emocionada, sabiendo lo mucho que amaba a Edward aunque tardé un poco en converserla que el casamiento era la mejor opción; Edward estaba en la mecedora sin mirar un punto fijo.

-Qué estaba pensando? -Le pregunté sentandome en sus piernas y apoyando mi cabeza en su duro, frío pecho.

-Querés que te diga?- Rió suavemente. Sabía que no tenía que responder – Sabías que Charlie está buscando un portaretrato para encuadernar la invitación? -Preguntó, informandome de algo que me dejó anonadada.

Sabía que Charlie nunca cambiaba los cuadros una vez que los ponía en un lugar.

Fic corto, que hise porque estaba aburrida sobre uno de los libros que más me gustó en estos últimos años espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, si pueden.

Simplemente quería ver como sería comentarle a Charlie sobre el casamiento, la verdad, había pensado hacerlo un poco más largo, en fin, me gustó el final. Estoy con los exámanes de fin de trimestre hací que no me van a ver por un tiempo.

Nota: Este Fic está basado en el final de Eclipse.


End file.
